The little prince of Gotham
by ArkhamHarley5150
Summary: Joker is the King of Gotham. Harley Quinn is ever his Queen... And what was bound to happen, Happened. Welcome to the world, little prince.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter/Suicide Squad Crossover.

Joker/Harley, Batman/Wonderwoman?

First story on this account, and first story I've written in a while. Hope you all like it!

* * *

Joker was the undisputed shadow king of Gotham. Had been for years, even before he crowned his Queen, Harley.

Alone, The police and residents of Gotham feared him. Even the biggest mob boss in the city (another Falcone) knew when to mind his mouth and give the Joker his due... when he was out. The Joker was known to be a force of nature, one to be respected and obeyed...

With Quinn, he was unstoppable. No one dared go after one without fear of the other.

No one dared to challenge the King's power even when he was gone at Arkham, they knew the new Queen would ether hold down the fort until his return or break him out herself. No one would dare disrespect the Queen, or deny any of her requests. She wasn't just an ornament or powerless. She held her own sway and people working for her... people learned quickly that if she didn't put you in your place, Her lover would, just as swiftly and much more painfully.

So they reigned over the darker parts of gotham, hand and hand, for a year.

Joker held the brains while Harley held the heart.

Joker gained the power while Harley gained the intel.

Joker got rid of enemies while Harley made more allies.

Joker earned the money while Harley earned the loyalty.

Joker dolled out punishment while Harley dolled out mercy.

Joker got the questionable goods and Harley saw them well used.

Joker kept their people in line while Harley kept their people happy.

And something odd happened... Joker's crime wave became an _organized_ crime wave. His money flowed better and into the needed places, his men were no longer abandoning posts and working only on the fear of there boss alone. Also, With less of a turn over, (AKA: people being killed and replaced repeatedly) His power base solidified.

The slick-haired, smooth talking criminal got more then he ever could have wished for from his blonde Boston beauty.

The mob was no longer free to do whatever it wanted while Joker was away, only offering Half-sincere apologies when he got back out. They toed the line just like everyone else now. The other criminals were no longer trying to fight over turf, product, and loot that was suddenly 'No longer spoken for.' Now everyone knew who's name was on what, and what (and Who) was under protection. The rag-tag teams and small gangs changed and became large groups and forces to be reckoned with.

The King's reign was steadily secured... And his Queen was the one to thank.

* * *

(Preview of next chapter.)

 _It was a dark night in Arkham the Day the "First prince' Died..._


	2. Chapter 2

~2 months before 'Suicide Squad.'~

It was a dark night in Arkham the day the 'first prince' died...

It was early march, in the cold and wet season that came every year just before spring. There was still a strange sort of chill over Gotham, one that doubled at night.

Joker was in Arkham, had been for days. Harley had been quickly hunted down and captured by the Batman. He had caught on to the game of _Arkham Tag_ the two had been playing a while ago. Not wanting her to break out the Joker, AGAIN, he decided to play defensive and put more effort into finding her then he had previously. This time he was going to lock her in Arkham with him.

That wouldn't just slow her down, but would buy Gotham a short reprieve from the couple's madness. He found her just in time, too, it seemed. She was in the process of planning the breakout when he caught her.

The Murderess of his Robin, and the scourge of his city at the moment...

He may have went into the city on his own, But entered Arkham island with a prisoner. Handcuffed, but unharmed.

Harley was very unhappy, and was kicking and screaming more then normal, but she put up less of a forceful fight then normal. Bruce assumed it was just because she wanted to see Joker, but noted how different she seemed for later. Anything out of the ordinary from these two had to be watched. It never meant anything good. He handed custody of her over to the guards, and went back to the city to finish his rounds. He wasn't done for the night just yet.

Later on he would of wished he had stayed.

* * *

She was handled far to roughly after Batman left.

The guards pushed her and slammed her against the walls. They twisted her arm and yanked her, uncaring if she yelped in pain or not. One particularly nasty guard, Johns, kneed her hard in the abdomen, multiple times, for getting to 'mouthy'. They then locked her, without a care, in her cell and left her there.

That was when it happened.

A few minutes in, she started bleeding a little. Half a hour later, she bled more and more. Then the cramping and twisting pain started, and blood ran freely down her legs. Before long the hour was up, she was screaming and writhing in pain. When the guards could no longer ignore her, they came in. She had to be wheeled to medical on a rolling bed.

Diagnosis; miscarriage from blunt force trauma.

Blunt force trauma that was NOT there and NOT in her intake form when she was transferred over to their care by Batman...

* * *

Harley was inconsolable. She had nearly torn out the eyes of the orderly that was trying to restrain her, and broke another orderly's arm. She didn't know what kind of condition that Doctor who confirmed her worse nightmare was in, but she was going to guess 'critical" was close enough.

She was openly attacking any nurse or doctor that got close enough for her to grab, so her room was now empty. The handcuffs getting her attached to the bed didn't stop her, the pain still twisting inside her didn't stop her, nothing would stop her. They couldn't even get close enough to sedate her, not that she wanted to be sedated anyway.

She was enraged, and out for blood. They even tried to get her to tell them who it was that beat her up. She refused. She knew what happened to inmates who snitched on guards. They might be a little lenient this time, because of the baby.. But a rat was still a rat. She didn't want to go down that way. She refused to say a word. Not one. To anybody.

She would just attack and harm anyone that she could, as much as she could. She was in pain and suffering, and she wanted them all to suffer with her.

They killed her baby... They deserved it.

She looked over to her left, where the bloody bundle of medical cloth and blanket was swaddled up next to her. A cruel mockery of what SHOULD have been. They had tried to take the remains of her child from her, Which was one of the reasons she attacked. But now they just left them with her. To afraid to even come near her to try again...

So she was left, handcuffed, bloodied, and alone with the child she had just lost.

She hated them. She hated all of them. The next time she left Arkham, she was going to leave it burning to ashes behind her.

The door opened, and this time it wasn't a guard or a nurse... She saw two arms open the door, push a person in, before slamming the door hard behind them. When Harley saw the green hair and pale white skin of her love, her heart frozen and broke at the same time.

"Harley-baby?... _What happened_?" He ordered, looking angry and confused.

It was only then she started crying. She broke down told him everything. The guards pushing her around, Johns kneeing her in the belly time and time again. The cold cell, the bleeding, the screaming. Then she showed him the bloody, swaddled mess in the crook of her left arm. By that time, even though he had handcuffs on him, he still took the bundle into his arms. Before Harley could stop him, he un-wrapped the swaddle and looked...

His face was unreadable. His arms were steady. He showed no outward sign of distress. But the look in his eyes as he looked would haunt Harley for months.

She calmed and wiped her tears away with her in-handcuffed hands. She waited calmly as the wheels turned in her puddin's head where turning.

After a few more moments, he put the blanket and back over remains, and careful handed it back to Harley, tucking in back under her left arm. Then, to her shock, he grasped her neck, and gave her a deep kiss. Harley returned it, as a few more tears ran down her cheeks. He held the kiss for quite a while.

When Joker broke then kiss, he looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Tell _everyone_..." he said, in his low, intoxicating voice. "Tell the nurses, tell the cops, tell Warden Sharp and Doctor Arkham, even... Tell them what Johns and the others did."

Harley's eyes went wide. "Wait, WHAT?!" She explained.

"I want them _Alone_." He explained, as his hand softly brushed her face. "I want their fellow guards to turn there back on them. I want them fired with no chance of another job." He explained, as Harley leaned into his touch and let the rumble and tone of his voice wash over her. She loved his voice.

"I want their _wives_ to leave them, I want their _children_ ashamed of them, I want their _parents_ to disown them. I want even their closest of friends to abandon them... I want it so bad for them, that even the cops of Gotham will ignore any calls they give, just for knowing what they did..."

He then grabbed her chin, and made her look him straight in the eyes.

"I want them scared, abandoned, broken, and _ALONE_ when we finally kill them... Can you do that for me, Baby?..." Harley couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, Puddin... With pleasure."

* * *

No one would know how much that event changed the Joker's mind except Harley.

If Harley hadn't had a miscarriage, or had lost the baby another way or at another point in time, He may not of even wanted it. He may of hated it or resented it.

But since someone had, at least in his mind, _Stolen_ his first son away from him and robbed him of a chance to be a father, His mind changed, and his option was now fixed.

Now he not only wanted another son... He swore that no one would ever, EVER take his next son away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was unbelievably easy for her to fulfill Mr. J's request. After the guards took her love back to his cell, they let Batman in. Almost immediately after, actually...

Right after bats heard what happened to her, He drove straight back to Arkham. He was _beyond_ furious.

When the doctors and nurses told him she hadn't let anyone near her and the bloody bundle but Joker, he still chose to waltz into her medical room. Alone and unafraid. He immediately started pushing her to tell him what happened. He expertly used the things he already knew about her mixed with what he knew of the situation to tug her heartstrings. Trying to manipulate her, get her to trust him, to divulge the truth of what happened... or at least, was banking on her wanting revenge.

The stars had aligned perfectly. She only played stupid; They all forgot that so easily. She couldn't have asked for a better set up... Or a better audience. She knew that Commissioner Gordon and Warden Sharp were more than likely listening in as well... Sharp never passed up a chance to ease drop. So she decided to play into his hand. 'Crack' and 'break' under her loss.

The stage was set. The curtains went down. She took her place and cued the tears.

Harley did as her Puddin asked; She told them EVERYTHING.

* * *

Joker broke not long after their meeting and was in a rage. Everyone in Gotham felt it, one way or another. Harley rested in the medical ward and allowed her body to heal. The orderlies brought meals to her. She got clean blankets and sheets every night. A shower whenever she asked. She knew half of the reason was that they were sad for her, the other half was because they were afraid. They knew the wraith of the Clown King and his Queen was already coming down around them. They wanted to make sure they were on her ' _Good'_ side when it hit.

Stage one of the plan, telling everyone what happened, only half-worked... Bats, Gordon, and a few others were heartbroken and pissed. Warden Sharp and Doctor Arkham on the other hand, while seemingly sad about the loss of the baby, seemed to care little about punishing their employees responsible. Johns was the main target, and rightfully so. He got the worse of it all; safe to say his life would never be the same. But no one else went down with him. Just some suspensions, write-ups and a few slaps on the wrist.

The reaction from the GCPD was also lacking in enthusiasm. The police didn't turn on the others like they had hoped. Most of the law enforcement didn't seem to care or was glad not to have to deal with a second-generation clown in Gotham anytime soon. Harley felt insulted. But over half of the department was on SOMEONE'S payroll. As long as they did what they were supposed to when they needed them to, she didn't care how they felt.

Mr. J handled her breakout himself. It had been two weeks, she was healed and in fighting shape if not 100%. She happily joined him in the outside world.

Thus, Stage two of their plan began.

* * *

It started small... The eerie feeling of eyes on him, watching every move. Calls in the middle of the night, laced with hate and threats.

Johns ether moved out himself, or his wife kicked him out pretty quick after that. He moved, Solo, to a ratty one room in the slums. Joker couldn't have picked a better dig himself.

That was where stage 3 began. They got some goons that lived in the same building to pound on his door at night, then disappear before he answered the door. They flashed bright lights in his windows every night. Tapped his phone and e-mail, and watched and waited.

When he was on the edge of losing it, they went to Stage 4. They paid the slumlord landlord for a copy of Johns' key. Every time John left his apartment, a goon would go in. They did small stuff at first. Drink the milk until it was gone. Turn the water in the bathroom on. un-make the bed, or make it. Or turn the TV on for when he got back. All of which he would find when he got home.

Then, stage 5. The real fun began. They pinged numbers from the others involved or called them directly from his new apartment's number. e-mails to and from him, that he didn't write. Broken appliances and torn up clothes and linens when he got home. And a literal bloodbath in his tub when he was sleeping off one if his many hangovers. It wasn't real blood, just water, red dye, and flour to thicken it. Harley's idea; Joker liked the personal touch.

Then; on the darkest, Coldest night they could pick; The final .

* * *

Joker kicked down the door himself.

Frost to his right, in his suit looking 100% professional. Harley to the Left. Mallet already in hand.

Johns was sitting in one of his old wire kitchen chairs, turned to face the door. It looked like he was expecting them. The shotgun he had in his hands when they entered proved that theory.

Frost moved back quickly behind the wall, getting the concrete between him and the bullets that would soon be flying. Harley hit the ground, dropping her mallet low with her. Joker... The crazy bastard ran right at him.

Around half an hour later, the violence was over. The couple had enjoyed every little whimper of pain Johns suffered together. Frost was downstairs paying the slumlord off as well as one month's rent for everyone in the building. A deal they stuck a few days before.

His arms, hands, legs, and feet were battered and broken in odd angles. Courtesy of Harley's Mallets. Cuts, lacerations, and words of different lengths and widths littered his chest, abdomen, and back. Via joker's knife of the day. All that was left of Johns was a pile of blood in flesh groaning on the tile floor.

Her laughs were pretty hysterical; she couldn't help it. They were taking their sweet time and Joker making this as enjoyable as he could. Jokes, Laughs, giving her first 'crack". The hysterical laughs just escaped her. Then they came faster and faster, she couldn't stop them.

But now it was over. It was to calm and quiet now. John's couldn't scream anymore, Her Puddin was down and worn out, and she was done laughing. All that was left was the final strike and the clean-up.

it had been good twenty minutes of sweet revenge. Of bonding. Of payback... Of... of avenging their baby. She didn't care that the baby wasn't old enough to get a gender, it was a boy. She just knew. And so did Joker.

They had gonna Gotham justice for their Baby Boy.

It was only then that the hysterical tears started. She began softly, and just like the laughter, once it started she couldn't stop. Joker seemed to have been expecting them. He swiftly pulled out one of his double guns holstered under his jacket and gave a lazy head shot to Johns, ending it almost carelessly. He then turned all his attention to Harley. He held her from behind, his face blank, as she cried uncontrollably.

And oh, did she ever cry - More than she ever had before, harder than she ever had before - For her little prince that who never got a chance to live.


End file.
